villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dick Gordon
Dick Gordon and Buddy Wallace are the secondary antagonists of the film Sneakers. They are former agents of the NSA that serve as Cosmo's main enforcers. Gordon is portrayed by Timothy Busfield, and Wallace is portrayed by Eddie Jones. Biography Gordon and Wallace are two former agents of the NSA who joined up with Cosmo and his criminal organization to help Cosmo track down his old friend, Martin "Marty" Brice (also known by his alias, Martin Bishop.) They locate him in San Francisco, where he leads a team of specialists that use unorthodox methods to test security systems. Gordon and Wallace approach Marty and tell him that they're with the NSA. They offer him a job in retrieving a black box being developed by a mathematician named Dr. Gunter Janek, who is supposedly working for the Soviet Union. They reveal that they know of Marty's past and make him a deal, that if he takes this job for them, they'd clear his record. Marty takes the job and manages to obtain the black box. However, at the handoff, Marty and Donald Crease (one of the members of his team) become suspicious when they read a newspaper article about Dr. Janek's death. Suspecting that Gordon and Wallace might have a hand in it, they do some research and learn that the NSA never had an HQ in San Francisco, and that Janek's grant came from the NSA itself and not the Soviet Union. Realizing that they might have been compromised, Gordon and Wallace resolve to capture Marty. Wallace, along with a pair of fake FBI agents, capture Marty and bring him to Cosmo, who tries, and fails, to convince him to join up with him, and puts his alias into an FBI computer database. After they release Marty, he and his team make it their number one priority to recapture the box. Marty succeeds in recapturing the box, but when Cosmo catches wind of him and his team infiltrating the PlayTronics building, the entire building is put on alert, and both Gordon and Wallace lead teams of security guards to find them. Wallace manages to determined that Marty is hiding in the air vents of an upper level corridor and begins shooting through the ceiling at him. Wallace almost manages to kill Marty when Cosmo informs him over the PA system that he is holding Liz captive, and promises to let them all go if he just gives him the box. Marty turns himself over to Wallace, who brings him to Cosmo's office, where Liz is being guarded by Gordon. But Cosmo goes back on his word and orders both Wallace and Gordon to kill them both. But Marty turns the tables on the both of them when Carl Arbogast (another member of Marty's team) jumps through a vent on top of Gordon, knocking him out. Marty and Wallace get into a scuffle, and Marty manages to disarm him. He holds him and gunpoint, but instead hits him in the head, knocking him unconscious as well. This is the last time that either of them is seen in the movie. Both Gordon and Wallace's ultimate fate remains unknown. It is possible that, following the events of the movie, that they, along with Cosmo, were arrested. Category:Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Spy Category:Incriminators Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Businessmen Category:Assassins Category:Thugs Category:Minion